Power Rangers: Last Stand
by Ella Ranger
Summary: A dark force has already taken over most the globe by force. Its next target is the only place not under his control but there is one thing stopping him and his army of mutants: a new team of Power Rangers. OC Contest OPEN
1. OC Contest Begins

My first story on Fanfiction, and I decided on an OC one. I need four other OCs, my OC is the Yellow Ranger….because yellow is my favorite color! It is kind of like RPM, with the villain under control of most of the world, but I'm going to try to make it as unique as I can.

**Summary:**

A dark force has already taken over most the globe by force. Its next target is the only place not under his control: California, but there is one thing stopping him and his army of mutants: the city of Northridge and their team of Power Rangers.

**My OC:**

Name: **Isabelle Conley**

Age: **15**

Gender: **Female**

Color: **Yellow**

Zord: **Horse**

Power: **Controlling things with mind **

Appearance: **Wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, about 5'5 and skinny. **

How he/she dresses: **Yellow dresses, boots/sandals, when it is cold outside flow-y shirts and jeans.**

Personality: **Very nice, does what others want even if it isn't what she wants, but she always has good intentions**

Likes/Dislikes: **Singing, dresses, her phone, sunflowers. Dislikes: villains, heavy rock music, horror movies…**

Family: **Mom, Dad, and older brother (17) Henrie**

Important information about them: **A very talented singer, it is her love**

Other: **Before becoming a Ranger, she didn't think that California could be overruled. **

**Form:**

Name:

Age: (15-17)

Gender:

Color:

Zord:

Power:

Appearance:

How he/she dresses:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Family:

Important information about them:

Other:

Just a reminder, I need boys too! Sometimes there seems to be more girl submitted than boys. No that it matters!


	2. Note and Prologue

Hey y'all! I just want to tell you that the **contest is still on**! All the submissions so far are **amazing**, I really don't know how I going to choice.

Seriously, I don't.

I decided that I'd be a nice Ella and let you all on this short little prologue I whipped up in like ten minutes. This fanfiction is going to be a little darker story, but it will be great, I hope.

I'll post the results tomorrow, and **maybe** the first chapter. School starts Wednesday so I'll be a little busy.

Okay, I talk too much. Enjoy the prologue!

**Prologue: Everything**

Most of the world was in ruins. That was how he wanted it.

His life was spent building up power, becoming stronger and stronger each passing day. He put together an army of mutants and robots that shouldn't exist. He waited centuries until that army was perfect to attack. Europe, China, Russia, all under his control in less than 72 hours.

Everything was in his power.

Well, almost everything.

California, the state, was cut off. That stupid Vincent blocked it from his control after his bombing of the White House. A force field that was powerful, more powerful than even him. It kept his army from going into that cursed state and finally ruling the entire world.

His assistant, Io, seemed certain that the force field was losing strength. Soon, Io assured him repeatedly, it will falter and his army can go in and begin the attack.

And everything will be his.

"Two hours sir," Io spoke in a screechy voice. He stood; hunched back with his skin droopy and green, in front of his throne. "That force field Vincent put up is losing power faster than expected. According to my calculations, we have two hours until California is vulnerable."

A smirk crossed his face. It was all going right, soon he will official have control of everything.

All that he wanted was everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to submit OC's! The more the merrier!**


	3. Results

Hello everyone! Sadly, I did not get to the first chapter, but I do have the results! So below is the four OCs I have chosen, and if yours isn't one of them I am sorry, it is so hard to pick just four

So school, it starts tomorrow, I hope that doesn't stop me from updating this. It shouldn't! So to the OCs:

**Red Ranger: Submitted by Jamin91**

Name: Damien Jackson

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Color: Red

Zord: Rhino

Power: Skin able to become harder than diamonds, rendering him invulnerable and able to charge through solid objects up to the density of 6 inches of steel with a run up of over 12 feet.

Appearance: 6'1". 127 lbs. Damien is a tall, slim Caucasian young man, best described as "lean and mean" with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights and icy blue eyes.

How he/she dresses: Damien usually wears black or navy blue jeans, red converse, t-shirts with character logos i.e. Superman shield and a white denim jacket.

Personality: Damien is cocky, quick tempered and always up for a scrap. He is, however, somewhat prone to putting himself out to look out for the little guy due to how he was bullied as a child.

Likes/Dislikes: Damien enjoys basketball, fencing and dancing. However, he dislikes fishing, swimming and being in open water outside of a boat.

Family: Mother (Angela, 34), Step-Father (Matthew, 39), Half-Sister (Christina, 13), Half-Brother (

Important information about them: Damien is not a strong swimmer and has a phobia of swimming in water over 2 and a half metre's deep. He is trained in Capoeira.

Other: While he is barely a C average student, he is prone to knowing obscure facts, if not always aware of the obvious, sometimes more important, things.

**Pink Ranger Submitted by: Zannia330**

Name: Alyssa Russo

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Color: Pink

Zord: Eagle (You can change it if you want)

Power: Precognition (Having visions of the future)

Appearance: Dark brown wavy hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, slim figure (Think of Samantha Boscarino)

How he/she dresses: Warm Weather - skirts, dresses, and flats. Cold Weather - skinny jeans/leggings, pink and white tops, cardigans, sometimes flats or boots

Personality: Alyssa is the leader of a clique, therefore making her your stereotypical popular girl that like cute boys and is occasionally mean. But once the dark force arrives and she becomes a ranger, Alyssa starts acting nicer and learns to become a better friend.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes singing, playing piano/keyboard, her friends, shopping, texting, cute guys. Dislikes her enemies, being rejected, annoying people

Family: Mother, Father, 13 Year Old Brother

Important information about them: I don't think so

Other: Has an Italian heritage so she can speak Italian, loves playing piano/keyboard and singing

**Green Ranger Submitted by: YellowSamuraiRanger**

Name: Gavin Hunt

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Color: Green

Zord: Wolf

Power: Invisibility

Appearance: Brown, spiky hair and hazel eyes, about five feet tall. Very hot!

How he/she dresses: Tees and jeans, sneakers, jerseys

Personality: A jock, so cocky at times, he expects first place/winning and will cranky if he loses.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes football, basketball, and baseball, pizza, running to clear his mind. Dislikes golf, second place, loosing, long bus rides

Family: Dad, Mitchell, never knew his mom and is an only child.

Important information about them: none I can think of

Other: Plays football, basketball and baseball, so he is very athletic.

**Blue Ranger Submitted by: Starwriter0303**

Name: Brayden Williams

Age: (15-17) 17

Gender: Male

Color: Blue

Zord: Jaguar

Power: The ability to see things before they happen (preflex)

Appearance: fair-skinned, 5'10", freckles on his face, blonde hair, blue eyes.

How he/she dresses: He likes to stick to comfortable clothes, such as jeans, a soft shirt, and his favorite pair of sneakers

Personality: He is calm, collected, dedicated, strong-willed, the one to lend a shoulder to others, observant, thinks first and then shoots.

Likes: filmography, video tapping others, movies, and baseball  
Dislikes: when others are upset, when his camera is broken, when other push him around (although he will not say anything)

Family: His mother is a nurse and his father is a marine/cop. One twin sister who he is very close too (Amelia)

Important information about them: He has a very close relationship with his father, and misses him dearly as he is gone with the marines, but is supposition to be back for Christmas. They moved a lot when they were younger because his dad was a marine, but they have finally settled down.

Other: He wishes to become a director when he is older

That's all I can think of. Please PM me with any questions, and his color can be changed.

**Congrats Everyone!**


End file.
